Second Chance
by mizuiro eyes
Summary: The earth shook as Sakura ran towards the smoke and clouds. "I know what I must do. You deserve a life of happiness, Naruto." Sequel to "Moment."


The world shook and shuddered.

Inside a medical tent in the center of camp, Haruno Sakura finished examining her final patient. The young chunnin was unconscious from chakra exhaustion, but fortunately all major injuries had been healed. As Sakura rose from her knees, she wiped her forehead and sighed with fatigue.

It had been an hour since she had seen Naruto.

The battle raged several miles from camp, where she knew Naruto and Sasuke were engaged in fierce and ferocious combat. Thunderous noise had been reaching the small Konoha campsite since the battle began, and every few minutes, the earth would tremble as if frightened.

Sakura had occupied herself by feverishly examining her allotted patients. Tsunade and Shizune had split up the injured shinobi, and Sakura had taken to her assigned medical recovery tents with determination. Many of the injured were suffering from moderate injuries, but most simply needed to be reexamined to assess recovery. Sakura smiled and nodded at the shinobi who spoke to her in thanks, but she was amazed by the sheer number who spoke of Naruto.

_He saved me from an ambush of Zetsus. _

_He mastered the fox's chakra! I can't believe it!_

_There I was, thinking it was my last moment, and suddenly I was blinded by a golden light. It was Naruto._

_The kid is a legend._

_What a will of fire._

Sakura looked over her patients one final time before stepping out of her tent. If she was finished with her patients, that Tsunade and Shizune must be done as well. As she walked to Tsunade's tent on the outskirt of the encampment, her mind went back to Naruto. Sakura frowned in frustration. Naruto was Konoha's hero, and he was fulfilling his last heroic effort by fighting, and preparing to die, with Sasuke. Sakura knew she couldn't, and wouldn't, change his mind, but to hear the praise, admiration, and affection that Konoha shinobi had for him made her heart break a little.

_Oh, Naruto. You deserve so much more._

Sakura ducked into Tsunade's tent, initially thinking it to be empty until she spotted Tsunade sitting on a chair in the corner, leaning over a table with her chin in one hand, staring at the tent walls as they quivered. Sakura took a step closer, about to open to mouth when Tsunade started speaking.

"You know Jiraya would have made a better Hokage than me…

"He loved Konoha, and he spent most of his life protecting it, even when he wasn't within the village. After seeing the things we saw as shinobi, it's harder to imagine a person staying as kind and generous as he was than to picture a negative and depressed one like me."

Sakura remained silent.

"He was so…sincere. Steadfast. I always trusted him. I assumed he would be around. In the greatest and worst time of my life, he was there." Tsunade continued to stare at the wall.

"He deserved to be Hokage. He deserved a long life of happiness, not the death of a shinobi. If I were gone, people would not miss me…"

"Shisou-"

"People would not miss me. Others can heal. Jiraya was more than a lecherous friend. People relied on him. He did things only he could do. And I had to find a way to lead this village without him. To live without him."

Tsunade turned to Sakura.

"You know, I can't even count how many battles in which I've fought? How many people I have killed, seen killed, tried to save…"

Tsunade turned back to the wall of the tent.

"I am sick of war," she muttered.

Sakura took another step closer to Tsunade when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Shizune shake her head no and gesture Sakura to follow her outside. Sakura stepped into the hazy light, and saw dark clouds of smoke far off in the distance. Her heart clenched. _Naruto._

Shizune touched Sakura's arm and said, "Tsunade is having a hard time with all of this, as you can understand. When generations repeat themselves, the experienced people relive their greatest mistakes. Do not think less of her. Please."

Sakura smiled. "I could never. Tsunade-sama and I feel the same way."

"At least you got to tell Naruto how you felt."

Sakura's eyes widened and her cheeks flared in embarrassment. "What? How do you know that?"

Shizune chuckled softly. "Oh you know. Kakashi never misses anything."

Shizune stepped closer to Sakura and whispered, "Don't have the same regrets when you are Tsunade's age, Sakura." With that, Shizune reentered Tsunade's tent, leaving Sakura alone.

Sakura's heart pounded. _Don't have the same regrets? _

Next thing Sakura knew, she was running. Running past Tsunade's tent and into the forest towards the smoke and clouds.

_I know what I must do. You deserve a life of happiness... _

_Naruto._

Sakura had been running for 10 minutes. She had to be careful as she neared the battle site; the closer she got, the greater the tremors. She already had to swerve to avoid falling trees and branches that broke from the shaking intensity. Smoke was getting thicker, and with it, Sakura's desperation. She had to get there. She had to get there soon.

Next thing she knew, she was thrown off her path by the feeling of an earthquake. Rolling with her momentum, she caught her breath. She looked up to see a thinning line of trees before she saw a crater the size of Konoha.

She leapt to her feet and took off again. Before she entered the clearing, Kakashi appeared in front of her.

"No, Sakura. You must stay here."

"Kakashi-sensei! Please!"

"I can't let you go out there. Too many things could happen: you could be used by Sasuke to get to Naruto; you could get caught in the fight. This is beyond words now, and you are not at the level to physically interfere."

Kakashi sighed and looked down at his feet. "I promised Naruto I wouldn't let you do this."

_Naruto sailed through the trees towards Sasuke's large chakra signature. Kakashi was to his right. They had not spoken since Naruto exited the tent after talking to Sakura. His determined facial expression was one Kakashi had only seen a few times. It reminded him of Minato._

"_Kakashi-sensei."_

_Kakashi looked over at Naruto, who was still looking forward. "Yes?"_

"_Please do not interfere in this fight. It has to be just me and Sasuke. You know I am planning on fighting with him until we both are…finished. It has to be this way."_

_Kakashi looked up at the sky. He had lost so many people. It never gets any easier. "I promise, Naruto."_

"_And don't let Sakura-chan interfere either."_

_At Sakura's name, Kakashi whipped his head back to Naruto. "Sakura? She's back in the camp."_

"_That doesn't mean anything. I know Sakura-chan will come. She'll try to stop us, or join in to help me, and you can't let her. If something were to happen to her…" Naruto shook his head softly and peered over at Kakashi._

"_She has to be alive when this is over, Kakashi-sensei. That's the only thought getting me through this, knowing she'll live."_

_Kakashi nodded, while thinking to himself "But what life is that, to live without your precious teammates?"_

"_Thank you, Kakashi-sensei. You can wait here. Sasuke is close enough."_

_Kakashi stopped, landing on a large tree branch. "Naruto."_

_Naruto crouched down on a limb across from his teacher, looking over his shoulder._

"_I'm so proud of you."_

_Naruto smiled, nodded, and took off towards Sasuke._

_Within seconds, the earth started to quake._

"You're not going out there, Sakura. Don't deny Naruto his final request."

Sakura's eyes swam with tears. Rubbing her arms, she looked at her teacher.

"So what do we do, Kakashi-sensei? Wait here; wait for them to kill each other? How can you stand it?"

Kakashi tried to smile, and ended up looking up at the sky, into the forest, down at the ground, anywhere but into the green eyes of his student.

"I…don't know, Sakura. I suppose you and I will both die a little with them. But this fight is on their terms. Stand here with me. We'll watch together."

Sakura reached out and grabbed Kakashi's right hand as she watched her teams continue to fight.

On the other side of the crater where Naruto and Sasuke were fighting, a man leisurely sat, apparently bored with the fight. His eyes behind an orange swirl mask watched as the two shinobi of team 7 were locked in combat.

"_So, Haruno Sakura is now watching the battle with Kakashi, but not entering. That's interesting. At least she won't obstruct my plans. So let her watch her teammates die._

"_Let her shatter."_

Within the hour, Sakura and Kakashi noticed visible signs of chakra exhaustion and fatigue from both Naruto and Sasuke. It was painful to watch them both be so severely hurt from each other's attacks. Sakura kept jumping with each blow inflicted on either teammate, knowing that Naruto was hurting whether he struck or was hit.

Kakashi never wavered as he watched his students slowly but surely prepare for their final attacks.

Sakura's grip on Kakashi's hand kept getting stronger and stronger.

"Kakashi-sensei. What should we do when they are…done?"

Kakashi looked down at Sakura. Her pale face made her look so young, and yet so old at the same time.

"We will have to take," Kakashi swallowed thickly, and coughed, "their bodies back to Konoha with us. Use a scroll to seal them inside."

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, tears spilling onto her face. She had been crying for some time. She nodded her head.

"I can't watch this part, sensei. I can't watch it." Sakura hid her face on Kakashi's shoulder and tried to block out the noise of Naruto's shout and Sasuke's yell. Kakashi put his left hand on her head.

"It's almost over."

Sakura thought she knew what hell was. She had no idea that it could be so much worse.

When there was no noise at all.

The wind howled through the trees of the empty forest, and all Sakura could hear was her own mangled breathing.

Kakashi took his hand off her head, and firmly clutched her left hand before letting go.

"…Let's go, Sakura."

Sakura lifted her head, and took one step forward when she gasped. Kakashi stiffened beside her.

Madara had just entered the crater, slowly walking towards Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sakura, go quickly. Seal Sasuke and Naruto and get to Tsunade. Go now."

Kakashi took off, flying towards Madara, who had stopped. Landing in front of him, Kakashi let his rage and despair grow, giving him strength. His voice never shook. "You can't have them."

Madara smirked. "We'll see."

Sakura ran towards her fallen teammates, hoping that Kakashi would be able to give her enough time. She would seal Sasuke, but she never intended to seal Naruto. She had another plan to save Naruto.

Chiyo-baasama's jutsu.

Hurriedly, she landed next to Sasuke's body. Pulling out a scroll, she bit her thumb and quickly sealed him inside. She had no time to waste before she leapt the 10 feet to Naruto.

She swiftly fell to her knees. Taking Naruto's right hand, she made him grip the Sasuke's scroll. She glanced at Naruto's face and her heart broke in two. His face looked so peaceful with his hair still shining, but his body was battered and bloody. Sakura closed her eyes and, remembering Chiyo's hand seals, started to perform the Resurrection technique.

Her hands began to glow vibrant green, and Sakura grunted with the sheer pressure building up inside of her. She slammed her hands down onto Naruto's chest, and prayed for her desperate idea to work.

Her heart started to pound, and her head began to throb. Sakura leaned forward over Naruto's body with exertion. She looked over at his face.

_I know you were always meant to be the hero of Konoha. But you deserve to live as a hero, not die as one._

Madara's fight with Kakashi had taken them back into the forest, but still within eyesight of Team 7 in the crater.

Madara ducked underneath Kakashi's justu, and peered out towards Naruto.

"What is she doing?"

Kakashi, against his better judgment, looked at Sakura. He could feel her chakra growing at an alarming rate. _Oh no. Sakura, don't._

Madara let out a frustrated yell, and turned towards the kunoichi. _I cannot allow her to bring him back to life._

Kakashi cut off Madara's pursuit before he could clear the line of trees.

"Didn't you hear me, Madara? I said you can't have them."

Sakura's vision started to tunnel, growing black around the edges. She could no longer feel her hands or legs. The pain in her body became almost unbearable, but she simply forced more chakra into her teammate. Her lightheadedness made her start to sway slightly. Sakura began to pray.

_Please. Please let this work. It has to work. He has to live. _

Finally, Sakura felt a flicker of chakra in Naruto's chest. Silently, she fell to her left.

Darkness claimed her.

Naruto's mind was focused on the final moments during his fight with Sasuke. His last jutsu, the look in Sasuke's eyes when they neared each other, the pain that left as quickly as it had come, and inexplicably, Sakura's face smiling at him.

Naruto felt relaxed. _If this is death, it can't be too bad._

_In fact, I feel pretty good._

Suddenly the Kyuubi's voice entered his head. **Naruto. Wake up.**__

_Kurama? What the hell? How are you possibly allowed in heaven? No wait, don't tell me I have to spend eternity with you too!_

**Shut up! It would be hell if I were stuck with you for eternity. Listen to me; you're not dead.**

_What do you mean, I'm not dead. You got hit with the same jutsu I did. I felt Sasuke's chakra go out! We both died._

**No, Naruto. Your chakra ended, but I held mine out a long as I could. Another minute, and it would have run out. We both would have died.**

_So…I'm alive. How the hell did that happen?_

**Someone healed us. You need to wake up. Wake up!**

Naruto squinted as his eyes slowly opened.

The sun was peaking in through the swirling clouds of smoke.

_I still feel really good. What happened to me?_

Naruto started to wiggle his fingers and toes.

He turned his head to the right, and his heart cracked in two.

Choking on his sudden tears, he rolled towards her and reached out with his left hand. "Sakura-chan."

She didn't move.

Getting up onto his knees, Naruto tossed the scroll he was holding without a second though to grip Sakura's shoulders. "Sakura-chan," he cried. "Sakura-chan, please! Wake up!"

Naruto crushed her immobile body to him, his chest heaving with strong sobs. _How did this happen?_

**She must have healed us, Naruto. She must have used Chiyo's Resurrection Justu to save you.**

Naruto nodded his head, frustration, pain and remorse gripping Sakura's body closer to his.

Suddenly, Naruto recognized the sound of kunai clashing, and turned his head to see Kakashi battling Madara.

Madara was enraged. _Damn it to hell. He's alive. I need to get him now while he's vulnerable._ He kicked a panting Kakashi into the ground and transported to Naruto.

"Hello, jinchuuriki. Sorry you lived just to die again. At least you got to see your girlfriend one last time."

Naruto tenderly laid Sakura's body down. _I won't let your sacrifice be in vain, Sakura-chan. _

Standing up, Naruto turned to glare at the man in the mask.

"Let's do this, you bastard."

Kakashi held his fractured ribs as he watched in amazement as Naruto rose. _Sakura… I can't believe it._

Naruto's initial attack sent Madara sailing into the forest. With a feral shout, Naruto took off after him.

The earth began to quake again.

Kakashi gingerly walked towards Sakura. He leaned down to pick up a scroll next to her. Holding it tightly, he said a silent prayer before putting it into his hip pouch. _Sasuke._

Kakashi knelt next to Sakura, ignoring the shooting pains through his body to move the hair from her face. _Still so beautiful._

Moving his arm under her shoulders, Kakashi brought Sakura to a seated position and rested her head against his shoulders. His hands stilled on her neck. _A… a pulse? She has a pulse!_

Cursing his aching body, Kakashi hefted Sakura into his arms, and took off for the Konoha camp, his adrenaline overriding his pain. _She's still alive. Hold on, Sakura._

Naruto's battered body sank to the ground.

Pieces of Madara's mask littered the ground where the body lay.

Breathing heavily, Naruto wiped the sweat from his face.

_I'm glad you're dead, you stupid piece of shit. You have hurt me, my family, and my village for the final time. Rot in hell._

Naruto's shoulders started to shake. _I've lost so many people._

He stayed there, crying and mourning, when he heard someone shout his name.

"Naruto! Naruto, where are you?"

Glancing up, Naruto brushed the tears from his face. He saw Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sai come racing towards him.

"Holy fuck, dude! Is that Madara?" Kiba shouted.

Shikamaru sighed. "Kiba, now isn't the time. Stop being so troublesome." Kiba bristled at the comment, but fell silent.

"Can you walk?" Sai asked.

Naruto nodded, and grimacing, stood up.

"Come on, man. Let's get you back to the camp. Tsunade's flipping out already as it is."

Naruto looked blankly at Kiba. Shikamaru glared at the Inuzuka. _I was going to wait to tell him until we were closer to camp. Troublesome loudmouth._

Shikamaru sighed again. "Naruto," he muttered softly. Naruto turned to Shikamaru, not caring what the hell was going on.

"Kakashi arrived at the Konoha tents an hour ago. He…he had a scroll with Sasuke's body inside."

Naruto looked down at the ground and closed his eyes. _Sasuke. Yeah that hurts like hell too._

"Naruto, that's not all," Sai spoke as he sealed Madara's body into a scroll.

"He also had Sakura," said Shikamaru.

Naruto gripped the front of his shirt. _Sakura-chan…I'll never forgive myself._

Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he was amazed to see a smile on the Nara's face.

"Naruto, she's alive."

Sakura's dream had been so lovely.

She was on top of the Hokage Mountain, watching the birds fly over her village.

"Hey there, Sakura-chan! What are you doing up here?"

Sakura laughed at Naruto's jubilant expression as he walked over to her. "Admiring the view. And you?"

"Oh yeah, I love the view too," he responded, never once taking his eyes off her.

Sitting down next to his teammate, Naruto was uncharacteristically quiet. Suddenly he reached out and took her hand. Caught off guard, Sakura looked at him in amazement, her cheeks flushing the same pink as her hair.

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

Naruto turned to smile at her, and began to lean closer. Just when Sakura thought he was going to kiss her, he whispered, "Wake up. I love you. Wake up."

Her eyes were so heavy, and her body felt like she had been run over.

_What happened? Where am I? It smells like…a hospital._

Sakura heard someone murmur, "Get baa-chan. She's waking up."

_Baa-chan? The only person who says that is-_

With that thought, Sakura wrenched her eyes open despite her exhaustion. Her vision blurred, and suddenly she saw sitting there, holding her hand, and grinning at her with his mega-watt smile was one Uzumaki Naruto.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears, and she reached out with her other hand to grasp his. "Naruto…I can't believe it."

Naruto took both her hands and gently kissed them before moving to sit next to Sakura on her bed. He smoothed the hair from her face, and kept his hand on her cheek, wiping away her tears.

Sakura closed her eyes, and relished the feeling of his warm hand on her. _He's alive. We're both alive._

"Sakura-chan."

Sakura opened her eyes to see Naruto's brimming with tears.

"…I…"

Sakura watched Naruto bow his head, his shoulder shaking with sobs. Wordlessly, she pulled him towards her, snaking her arms around his torso. Naruto wrapped his arms tightly around her, his face in the crook of her neck. He continued to quietly cry while Sakura began to rub his back. _Now we both know how it feels to lose each other. I'll never take you for granted again, Naruto._

Outside the tent, Tsunade listened to Naruto weep. Shizune had come to find her when Naruto said Sakura was waking.

_Thank God Sakura saved Naruto and survived that forbidden technique. She did it. I'll give them some time alone._

Naruto slowly calmed down, his breathing evening out. Sakura continued to rub his back in little circles.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered into her skin, "I thought you were dead when I woke up."

Sakura squeezed Naruto tighter. "When I was trying to save you, I could barely feel anything; I had so little chakra left. I felt a pulse of chakra from your body, and then…I don't remember anything else. I thought I was dying."

"You survived because I still had some of the Kyuubi's chakra in me. The fox was holding out as long as he could, and your chakra jump-started my healing ability. You saved my life." Naruto took a deep breath, full of Sakura's scent.

"Sakura-chan, seeing you on the ground, I was broken," Naruto murmured. "Losing you was the one thing I knew I could never withstand…"

Sakura moved her hand to cup Naruto's face. Bringing him up to look at her, she stared into his blue eyes.

"Naruto, I did what I did so that you could live your life. So you could live your dreams. You are the hero of Konoha, and you deserve more happiness in this world than anyone I will ever know."

Naruto opened his mouth to interrupt, but Sakura continued.

"You have risked your life for me countless times, without fear. You've risked your life for strangers countless times.

"I will always do everything in my power to help you, to save you, to make you happy. You would do the same for me. For anyone."

Naruto's eyes burned brightly as she stared at him with resolve.

"We've been given a second chance. I lost you once, Naruto. I won't lose you again."

Naruto abruptly leaned forward and kissed Sakura with an intensity he had been holding back since he saw her open her eyes. Sakura responded to him with a shuddering sigh, bringing her hands into his hair. Naruto pressed her back into the hospital bed, kissing her feverishly. Once Naruto took a breath of air, he began to rain kisses on her face and neck.

"I won't lose you either, Sakura-chan," he whispered in between kisses.

"Naruto-" Sakura said before he slanted his lips over hers for another passionate kiss. She moaned, and arched into him, momentarily forgetting her thoughts.

They continued to kiss until they heard someone cough loudly outside Sakura's tent. Naruto leaned his face away from Sakura's but did not move otherwise. He glanced at Sakura and muttered, "It better be someone important."

Sakura shouted, "One moment!" to the person waiting outside. She looked back at Naruto.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura leaned forward. With her lips touching Naruto's, she said "I love you."

Naruto's eyes softened and he beamed at her. Tilting his head forward, he rested his forehead against Sakura's forehead. Looking right into her eyes, he responded "I love you too, Sakura-chan."

Naruto pecked her lips. "I better get off this bed before we delay this person much longer."

Sakura laughed, and Naruto said "Screw it," and leaned back in to start frantically kissing her again. Sakura hummed into his mouth, and Naruto thought _Whoever it is, they can freaking wait._

Outside the tent, Kakashi smiled.

AN: So lately, I've been thinking about a sequel to "Moment" that could possibly coincide with Naruto/Sasuke's epic battle. This was my best guess.

I apologize that it is a little rushed. I could probably make this fairly long if I spent more time on individual scenes. I however do not apologize for the lack of battles. I seriously suck at writing those. Let's just assume Naruto does kick Madara's ass-which we all know he will.

P.S. Who else thought the past two Shippuden episodes with Minato and Kushina were awesome? I'm so happy the fillers are over! I don't care that Guy gets seasick!


End file.
